VDM - Vie De Merde
by Lulu Chaann
Summary: Parce que les personnages de One Piece aussi rêvent de pouvoir raconter leur pire journée.
1. VDM 1

**Après être passé sur le site "VDM", je me suis dit... Et si les personnages de One Piece racontaient leur pire journée ? A prendre au second degrés ! Yaoi powa & co. 10 VDM par chapitres; enjoy o/ **

* * *

Aujourd'hui, et depuis que je l'ai rencontré, un homme aux sourcils en vrilles me pourrit la vie. VDM

 **Vécue par** _Sabreur Pro_.

Je valide, c'est une VDM : 91000 Tu l'as bien mérité : 1200

* * *

Aujourd'hui, après avoir invité pas mal de monde au restaurant, je me suis rendu compte que j'avais pour vrais seuls amis une chèvre et un goéland. VDM

 **Vécue par** _Retraite marinière_.

Je valide, c'est une VDM : 120983610 Tu l'as bien mérité : 302

 **Meilleur Commentaire :** _Cuistot All Blue_ : Je peux peut être arranger ça dans une petite soupe au délice de viandes.

* * *

Aujourd'hui, j'ai faim. VDM

 **Vécue par** _Monkey D. Luffy_.

Je valide, c'est une VDM : 120042 Tu l'as bien mérité : 9

* * *

Aujourd'hui, j'ai encore tenté de me suicider. Echec total. VDM

 **Vécue par** _Immortal Loup._

Je valide, c'est une VDM : 590 Tu l'as bien mérité : 129380

* * *

Aujourd'hui, en plein préliminaires avec mon copain, il a vu bon de me demander si les "ananas donnaient un plaisir acide". VDM

 **Vécue par** _Ananas._

Je valide, c'est une VDM : 13621 Tu l'as bien mérité : 1118

 **Meilleur commentaire :** _Un roux_ : Rejoins mon équipage, je serai reconnaître tes talents autant physiques que sexuelles.

* * *

Aujourd'hui, tôt ce matin, je me suis rendu en cuisine pour cause de petite faim. Jamais je n'aurais imaginé croiser le bretteur de mon équipage mettre des coups de zizi sur une citrouille sur laquelle il a prit le temps de dessiner des sourcils en vrille. VDM

 **Vécue par** _Kawaii strawhat girl._

 _J_ e valide, c'est une VDM : 128938 Tu l'as bien mérité : 194

 **Meilleur commentaire :** _eye de faucon_ : Hm, je vois que le petit fait ce que je lui ai appris.

* * *

Aujourd'hui, après avoir parlé à un petit garçon, il m'assure que sa mère est très jolie et célibataire. Pris d'un élan de sûreté, j'attends impatiemment sa mère pour me présenter à elle et qui sait ? Pouvoir l'aborder. Ce n'est qu'une fois rencontré que j'ai compris pourquoi elle... Ou plutôt IL était célibataire. Mon traumatisme est de retour. VDM

Je valide, c'est une VDM : 15513 Tu l'as bien mérité : 1439

 **Vécue par** _Cuistot All Blue._

* * *

Aujourd'hui, j'ai combattu un monstre des mers ailé qui maniait des sabres et qui avait pour queue une machine de la mort. Je l'ai battu tellement facilement... VDM

 **Vécue par** _king of snipers_ _._

Je valide, c'est une VDM : 1349 Tu l'as bien mérité : 124

 **Meilleur commentaire :** _Best enflure_ : Zehahahahaha, tu aurais dû t'appeler "king of mytho".

* * *

Aujourd'hui, on m'a encore confondu avec un tanuki. VDM

 **Vécue par** _Un renne._

Je valide, c'est une VDM : 5 Tu l'as bien mérité : 1

* * *

Aujourd'hui, Robin me propose une expérience sexuelle qu'elle a toujours voulu faire une seconde fois. Assez excité au départ, j'accepte. Je n'aurais jamais pensé que par "expérience sexuelle", elle voulait dire "broyage de partie intime". VDM

 **Vécue par** _SUPAAA._

Je valide, c'est une VDM : 129484929 Tu l'as bien mérité : 1293 _(sadique / maso)_


	2. VDM 2

**Merci à Love-OP,  0, Ic'ilver , Kyo-The-Sheep, RnByne et les autres pour vos reviews ! Contente de savoir que le concept plait ! Et pour ceux qui, comme Kyo-The-Sheep se demanderait qui est "kawaii strawhat girl", eh bien c'est Nami ! :P**

 **Oui, il n'y a que 8 VDM aujourd'hui, désolée x'D**

* * *

Aujourd'hui, pour faire plaisir aux charmantes demoiselles de mon équipage, je leur ai concocté l'une de mes spécialités. Lorsque je suis arrivé près d'elles, j'ai surpris leur discussion qui parlait d'un livre qui s'intitulait "Dresser les hommes pour les nuls". Le pire dans tout cela ? Ca m'a excité. VDM

 **Vécue par** _Cuistot All Blue._

Je valide, c'est une VDM : 12345 Tu l'as bien mérité : 1583

* * *

Aujourd'hui, j'ai enfin pu voir une véritable expression sur le visage de Mihawk. Celle de la surprise lorsque je lui ai fait une petite frayeur avec l'un de mes fantômes. J'ai trouvé ça très drôle, mais beaucoup moins lorsqu'il m'a servi pour le déjeuner des cafards, que je les ai innocemment mangé et qu'il m'a révélé son petit tour à la fin du repas. VDM

 **Vécue par** Princesse fantômes.

Je valide, c'est une VDM : 1248 Ouf ce n'est pas tombé sur moi : 12938

 **Meilleur commentaire :** _Ebihime-sama*_ : Tu devrais aussi acheter "dresser les hommes pour les nuls" !

* * *

Aujourd'hui, un gamin se ramène tout fier vers moi et lève son chou-fleur. Devant mon air interrogatif, il me dit : "Hé monsieur ! Vous savez ce que c'est ? Vous devriez en manger plus souvent !" après avoir examiner de long en large mon corps assez fort. VDM

 **Vécue par** _Best enflure._

Je valide, c'est une VDM : 3 Tu l'as bien mérité : 1234569

 **Meilleur commentaire** : _Tu as dit bg?_ : "Teach"** lui le respect. (clin d'oeil)

* * *

Aujourd'hui, j'ai demandé à une jeune demoiselle de me montrer sa culotte. Après m'avoir baffé, je me suis bien vite rendu compte que je n'avais pas de yeux, yohohohoho. VDM

 **Vécue par** _Sac d'os._

Je valide, c'est une VDM : 23492 Tu l'as bien mérité : 184234

* * *

Aujourd'hui, et depuis que j'ai mangé le fruit du démon de l'invisibilité, je peux me rendre invisible. Profitant donc d'un moment de répit, je décide d'entrer dans une source chaude réservée aux femmes. Au final, j'y ai seulement rencontré un travesti qui attendait impatiemment la venue de femmes. VDM

 **Vécue par** _Homme invisible._

Je valide, c'est une VDM : 16739 Tu l'as bien mérité : 74573

 **Pire commentaire :** _Cuistot All Blue_ : Ohoh ! J'apprécie l'idée de se travestir pour faire du voyeurisme. Je note.

* * *

Aujourd'hui, un sale gosse m'a demandé de lui faire un spectacle. Après lui avoir assuré que j'étais pirate et tenté de lui faire peur, il m'a retiré mon nez parce que "comme clown, t'es pas drôle et tu mérites pas de porter ce nez." VDM

 **Vécue par** _Clown Star._

Je valide, c'est une VDM : 843 Tu l'as bien mérité : 43475

* * *

Aujourd'hui, j'ai atteint mon but d'aller vivre sur la lune. Maintenant, mon but et d'y partir après que le mot "ennuie" ait pris tout son sens. VDM

 **Vécue par** _Kami-sama._

Je valide, c'est une VDM : 0 Restes sur ta lune : 1348372

* * *

Aujourd'hui, une jeune femme ayant eu vent de mes dons de voyance vient me voir, paniquée. Afin de la rassurer, je lui assure qu'elle ne mourra pas aujourd'hui. Sa réponse ? "Mais quand vais-je enfin pouvoir chier?! Cela fait des lustres que je suis constipé!" VDM

 **Vécue par** _Voyant._

Je valide, c'est une VDM : 3289 Je veux aussi connaître mon avenir : 123849

* * *

* Hancock

** _Teach = apprendre et c'est aussi le prénom de Barbe Noir. P'tit jeu de mot_


End file.
